Quote:Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am". * Jack Bauer: Nadia has ordered us back to CTU in Chopper One. I'm going to take it. * Bill Buchanan: I'll fly. You prep the weapons. It's been a while, but I can get us to the platform. With any luck, I might even be able to get us back. * Phillip Bauer: You don't wanna die, not here... not with me. * Tom Lennox: You know Karen, I actually think I'm gonna miss you. * Karen Hayes: Really? * Tom Lennox: Mmm... I can answer that better after you've gone. * Chloe O'Brian: That's good, because I'm pregnant. * Morris O'Brian:...What, with a child? * Chloe O'Brian: That's usually how it works. * Cheng Zhi: My people will not abandon me like you abandoned Jack Bauer. * Bill Buchanan: You're never going to find him. Not if he doesn't want us to. Let him go. * Chloe O'Brian: You know, this is a nice moment. Let's not ruin it by saying something stupid. Let's go back to work. * Jack Bauer: Put it down. Now. * James Heller: Are you here to kill me? * Jack Bauer: Depends. Where's Audrey? * James Heller: I told you before you're not getting anywhere near my daughter. * Jack Bauer: YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE. You understand me? YOU do not tell me what to do. I just watched my father die, and I felt nothing. You know why? Yeah, you know why. Because that man was dead to me years ago. I admired you. I looked up to YOU like a father. You were the kind of man I wanted to be. And YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF IT! * James Heller: Jack, listen to me. * Jack Bauer: NO! YOU are gonna listen to me. Earlier today you said that I was cursed. That anyone I touched, ended up dead, or ruined. How dare you. How... Dare you. The only thing I did, the only thing I have EVER done, is what you and people like you have asked of me. Why didn't you try to get me out of China? * James Heller: I did try. * Jack Bauer: NOT HARD ENOUGH! You had the political power. Was the timing not right? Was it a little too complicated? Or was I just an acceptable loss. * James Heller: Jack, I understand your anger... * Jack Bauer: SHUT UP! You don't understand a thing about me. But I know you. I know why you're angry at me. And it wasn't because Audrey went to China to save me. It was because when you told her NOT to, she did it anyway. You'll never understand that kind of commitment, that kind of loyalty. * James Heller: You're right Jack. It wasn't fair of me to put all this on you, to blame you for what happened to Audrey. I know the sacrifices you made. I know this country owes you more than it'll ever repay. * Jack Bauer: I'm not interested in what you think this country owes me. I want my life back. And I want it now. Audrey's all I've got. And you can't stop me. In case you've forgotten, I'm very good at disappearing. And if you try sending someone after us, I'll kill 'em. Pretty good at that too. * James Heller: Simply getting your life back, Jack, isn't gonna change who you are. And you can't walk away from it. You know that. You've tried it. Sooner or later you're gonna get back in the game, and my daughter's gonna pay the price. Like your WIFE did. * Jack Bauer: You son of a bitch. * James Heller: Jack, I beg you. Just stop for a moment and think. Think, Jack. You won't be able to take care of her the way you want to. * Jack Bauer: Where is she? Take me to her now. * Jack Bauer: (To Audrey Raines and the final words of Day 6) Hey. It's me, I'm here....I know that I promised...to take care of you...and protect you....But I'm at a crossroads. Right now, the best way...the only way...to do that is to let you go. I hope one day you can understand that...I hope one day you can forgive me. I love you with all my heart. And I always will. 624